27 Days
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: 27 hari—waktu yang terbuang 'sia-sia' akibat permainan tersebut. Day 1: Introduction, Cleaning and Finishing Our Homework. InnocentRin & TsundereLen. Request martinachristy54.
1. Day 0

**-****27 Days****-**

***Prolog/Day 0***

***Req****martinachristy54*******

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: ****Romance, Drama.**

**Warning: Typo(s), alurlambat/ngebut, request ****martinachristy54, mungkin fluff, multi-chap, latar musim dingin, AU (maybe).**

**Summary: ****27 hari-waktu yang terbuang 'sia-sia' akibat permainan tersebut. InnocentRin & TsundereLen.**

"Kau yakin kita akan melakukan ini?" tanya Len takut-takut ketika melihat berbagai kertas yang digulung rapi dalam sebuah kotak—yang juga terbuat dari kertas.

"Tentu! Memangnya kau takut, Len?" tanya Kaito dengan nada meremehkan, "Aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata seorang Kagamine—"

"Aku tidak takut kok! Ayo kita jalan!" Len pun memotong ucapan Kaito dengan tampang berani, padahal sebenarnya ia sendiri takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya. Kaito menyeringai gembira mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

Ah, kini merupakan giliran Len untuk melakukan permainan berbentuk_lottery_ tersebut. Untuk beberapa orang yang belum terlalu mengerti atau murid baru, permainan ini disebut _winter project_ (karena dilakukan tepat sebelum liburan musim dingin).

Tapi, untuk yang sudah melakukan permainan ini berulang-ulang, mereka akan sadar bahwa sebenarnya nama asli permainan tersebut adalah _pairing project_–permainan _lottery_ yang dibuat oleh Hatsune Miku pada saat ia kelas SMP 1, dan sejak saat itu, permainan tersebut terus berjalan.

Baik itu untuk Miku sendiri, maupun semua teman-temannya (baik itu dari kelasnya sendiri maupun kelas lain) harus berpartisipasi. Kuulangi, harus! Itu sudah merupakan peraturan dari pertama. Tujuannya, supaya murid-murid lelaki dan perempuan bisa lebih mengenal satu dengan yang lain—namanya juga _pairing project_.

Cara bermainnya adalah:

1). Nama para murid perempuan dituliskan di sebuah kertas kecil yang kemudian digulung lalu dimasukkan ke dalam kotak yang—juga—terbuat dari kertas. Namun, nama masing-masing anak perempuan hanya dapat ditulis sekali.

2). Murid-murid lelaki akan mengambil—secara terpaksa—sebuah kertas di dalam kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Nama yang tampak di kertas tersebut adalah orang yang akan bersamanya selama liburan musim dingin.

3). Mereka berdua diharuskan untuk segera membuat _holiday plans_ bersama-sama selama waktu yang ditentukan murid perempuan. Dan permainan akan selesai setelah waktu yang ditentukan murid perempuan tersebut selesai (minimal seminggu).

Dan bagi Len, permainan ini adalah suatu hal yang baru. Ah, Len adalah murid baru, ia baru saja masuk ke Vocaloid High School tahun ini—pada saat ia menduduki kelas 1 SMA.

Karena itulah ia hanya menganggap ini sebagai sebuah permainan bernama _winter project_ dimana ia menghabiskan beberapa hari saat liburan musim dinginnya bersama seorang murid perempuan yang bahkan ia belum kenal dekat.

Len pun menatap kertas-kertas di dalam kotak tersebut dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. Entah mengapa ia merasa gugup. Mengapa? Karena semua teman perempuan yang berada di kelasnya dan ia cukup kenal—namun tidak dekat—sudah memiliki pasangan.

Dan itu berarti, yang tersisa hanyalah murid dari kelas lain yang merupakan teman seorang Hatsune Miku. Len menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengambil satu kertas yang berada di urutan terbawah.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia pun mulai membuka kertas itu...

Hingga tampak nama seorang gadis ditulis rapi di dalam kertas tersebut.

'Kamine Rin'.

Len menautkan kedua alisnya. Nama itu benar-benar terdengar asing di telinganya.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama ini sebelumnya..," batinnya, "Pasti anak kelas lain..."

Kaito yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Len langsung mendekati Len lalu membaca nama yang tertera di kertas kecil tersebut. Kemudian matanya melebar melihat nama gadis yang merupakan teman senasib sepenangungannya itu.

"Len... Kau sebenarnya sangat beruntung, mengerti? S-A-N-G-A-T B-E-R-U-N-T-U-N-G!" Kaito tampak mengeja satu-satu huruf dari kedua tersebut. Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tampak heran.

"Apanya yang beruntung ketika kau terjebak bersama seorang gadis selama liburan musim dingin?!" Jerit Len dengan suara meninggi dan wajah sedikit memerah. Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, kau benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan Rin. Ohya, Rin juga setuju kok. Ia pasti setuju. Harus setuju," Kaito tampak mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan nada datar. Len mulai merasa merinding.

Entah mengapa ia merasa Kaito akan melakukan suatu hal yang fatal dan dapat membahayakan keselamatan gadis bernama Kamine Rin tersebut jika ia tidak setuju dengan hal yang telah disepakatinya.

Dan ia juga merasa Kaito dekat dengan gadis bernama Kamine Rin ini. Buktinya? Ia langsung memanggil nama gadis ini dengan nama depan, dan lagi tidak menggunakan embel-embel _–san_.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia itu siapa! Bagaimana jika ia itu _fangirl_-ku?! Itu akan tambah mengacaukan suasana, Kaito!" Jerit Len dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Kaito terdiam lalu menunjuk seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di pinggir kelas.

"Setidaknya lebih baik kau bersama Rin daripada bersama gadis berambut abu-abu itu," ucap Kaito dengan nada sarkastik. Len mamandang ke arah yang ditunjukkan Kaito lalu merinding. Ia ingat, gadis itu adalah gadis tipe _himedere_ bernama Hanako Mayu.

Gadis yang katanya akan membuatmu menderita jika menjadi pelayannya. Dan Len kini mulai mengerti mengapa Kaito berkata bahwa dirinya beruntung—sangat beruntung.

"Hah...," Len pun menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Kaito, "Baiklah... Tapi sebelumnya, mana gadis bernama Kamine Rin itu?" tanyanya penasaran. Kaito tampak menyeringai.

"Tenang saja, kau akan bertemu dengannya besok di depan gerbang sekolah jam sepuluh pagi," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum, "Tidak hanya Rin, tapi Miku, dan aku pun akan berada disana."

"Eh? Jadi hanya kita berempat yang di depan gerbang sekolah?" tanya Len. Kaito mengangguk.

"Besok di depan gerbang sekolah kita akan bertemu Rin dan Miku. Lalu kita akan berjalan-jalan dan berpencar dua dua," tutur Kaito. Len menaikkan alisnya.

"Bagaiman dengan teman sekelas lainnya? Seperti Gumo, IO, dan Gakupo?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tenang saja. Kan panitia permainan ini tidak hanya Miku! Setiap empat orang yang bertemu di suatu tempat, setidaknya harus ada satu orang yang merupakan panitia permainan," jelas Kaito. Len hanya mengangguk walaupun ia sendiri sebenarnya masih cukup ragu.

"Ingat itu, di depan gerbang sekolah! Besok jam sepuluh pagi! Hari ini kan hanya mengambil rapot, jadi besok sudah libur!" Peringat Kaito.

"_Ha'i, ha'i_...," jawab Len lalu mencatat ucapan Kaito di buku notes-nya.

'_Jam sepuluh pagi besok di depan gerbang sekolah Vocaloid Academy! (dengan Kaito, Kamine Rin_-san_, dan Hatsune Miku_-san_)'_

_._

**Huff... Prolognya panjang ._. Tapi Day 1 bakalan lebih panjang lagi #disikat**

_**Sore ja, jaa ne**_**!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


	2. Day 1

**-****27 Days****-**

***Ch 1/Day 1***

***Req****martinachristy54*******

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: ****Romance, Drama.**

**Warning: Typo(s), alurlambat/ngebut, request ****martinachristy54, mungkin fluff, multi-chap, latar musim dingin, AU (maybe).**

**Summary: ****27 hari -waktu yang terbuang 'sia-sia' akibat permainan tersebut. InnocentRin & TsundereLen.**

_Day 1__: Introduction, Cleaning and Finishing Our Homework._

"Hah..." Kaito menghela nafasnya. "Mereka bertiga terlambat."

Masih ingat? Hari ini merupakan hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Miku, Rin, dan Len di depan gerbang sekolah. Kaito adalah tipe orang yang tepat waktu—menyebabkan ialah yang datang pertama.

Kaito membetulkan letak syal yang dikenakannya sejenak lalu menghela nafas. Saat itu salju sedang turun dengan indahnya, memperbagus pemandangan juga menurunkan suhu disekelilingnya.

Jalanan juga sudah hampir tertutup salju seluruhnya. Namun hal tersebut sama sekali tidak menganggu Kaito—ia mengenakan sepatu _boots_.

10:07

Sekali lagi Kaito mengecek jam di ponselnya lalu menautkan kedua alisnya melihat ketiga temannya terlambat cukup lama. Namun pikirannya berubah setelah mendengar jeritan cempreng seorang gadis—Hatsune Miku.

"KAITOO!"

Kaito pun menoleh dan mendapati Miku sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Ia tampak mempercepat langkah kakinya, mengetahui Kaito melihatnya.

Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah syal berwarna hijau toska dengan bintik-bintik kuning dan _sweater_ tebal berwarna biru muda. Ia juga mengenakan celana panjang yang berwarna senada dengan _sweater_-nya. Untuk sepatu, ia lebih memilih mengenakan sepatu kets dengan kaos kaki yang cukup panjang dan ujung atasnya tersembunyi dibalik celananya.

Miku pun segera berhenti di depan Kaito dengan posisi membunguk, kedua sikut tertekuk, dan kedua telapak tangan berada di kedua sikut kaki. Nafasnya terengah-engah, jantungnya berpacu cepat, dan wajahnya tampak kelelahan.

"Miku? Apa yang kaulakukan? Kau terlambat sembilan menit," tuntut Kaito—ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Miku pun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengstabilkan detak jantungnya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku sempat terlibat perang dengan Mikuo-nii," ucapnya jujur. "Mikuo-nii tidak memperbolehkanku pergi. Kau tahu kan? _Sister complex_." Kaito mengangguk paham. Miku menghela nafas lalu mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Tunggu... mana temanmu yang bernama Kagamine Len itu dan Rin?!" Miku menjerit kecil. Kaito mengidikkan kedua bahunya lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku-saku celananya—walaupun ia mengenakkan sarung tangan, udara tetap saja dingin.

"Jangan lupa. Dia juga teman sekelasmu, Miku," tutur Kaito. Miku mengangguk kecil sambil tertawa ragu lalu melihat jalan disekelilingnya. Jalanan kini seluruhnya berwarna putih—tertutup salju.

"Kurasa Kagamine Len-kun dan Rin benar-benar terlambat... bahkan ini sudah lewat dari sepuluh menit," tutur Miku.

Kaito mengangguk dengan wajah bosan—salahkan saja dirinya sendiri karena datang lima belas menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Kaito!" Tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki berambut _honeyblonde_—Len—datang dan menepuk pundak Kaito, membuat pemuda berambut biru tersebut terlonjak kaget.

"Len!" Kaito menjerit ketika melihat temannya itu tiba-tiba saja berada di belakangnya. Len terlihat kelelahan karena berlari.

Len mengenakan sebuah syal berwarna kuning, _sweater_ berwarna kuning muda, celana berwarna kuning yang sama dengan warna _sweater_-nya, juga sepasang sepatu tebal.

"Hah... Kaito... Hatsune-san... maaf aku terlambat," tuturnya. Miku dan Kaito mengangguk megiyakan.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat? Biasanya kau jarang terlambat, Len," tanya Kaito sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Miku juga tampak penasaran mengapa Len bisa terlambat. Len terdiam, seketika itu juga tubuhnya kaku dan wajahnya memerah malu.

"Ah... a-aku hanya ada beberapa masalah," ucapnya pelan sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya.

"Jangan-jangan kau tertidur di kamar mandi atau bangun kesiangan?" tebak Kaito. Wajah Len memerah sempurna lalu ia berteriak keras.

"Si-Siapa juga yang seperti itu!" Miku dan Kaito berpandang-pandangan sejenak—tampak curiga. Namun kemudian memutuskan untuk melepaskan kecurigaan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" tanya Len, berusaha mengalihkan topik. Setidaknya kini ia tidak harus mengatakan bahwa tadi pagi ia tertidur di kamar mandi rumahnya.

"Pertama, introduksi. Kurasa kau harus berkenalan dengan Rin terlebih dahulu sebelum kau mulai berteman dengannya. Kedua, kita akan makan siang bersama (walaupun ini masih jam sepuluh) sambil membicarakan apa yang akan kita lakukan selama dua puluh tujuh hari ini," Miku menjeda kalimatnya sejenak.

"Ketiga, kita akan mengerjakan, tidak—lebih tepatnya menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah untuk musim dingin sehingga proyek ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar tanpa gangguan pelajaran," lanjut Miku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, kalau begitu kita harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah untuk musim dingin hari ini?" tanya Len.

"Benar seka—" ucapan Miku terpotong dengan jeritan panik sang pemuda es krim disebelahnya.

"AHH!" teriakan itu berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa orang dan melihat kearah Kaito yang kini terlihat syok.

"Ada apa, Kaito?" Miku menautkan kedua alisnya—kebinggungan. Kaito menoleh perlahan kearah Miku dengan wajah horror—wajah yang sama saat Miku kehilangan peti harta karun berisi negi miliknya.

"Err... jadi?" Miku mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"A-Aku lupa..."

"Lupa?" Kini Len yang bertanya kearah Kaito. Ya, mereka sudah bersahabat cukup lama, dan Len tahu Kaito adalah seseorang yang cukup pelupa. Namun apa yang ia lupakan hingga ia menjerit seperti tadi?

"L-Lupa u-untuk..."

"Untuk?" Miku bertanya dengan nada yang mulai terdengar kesal. Miku memang cukup sensitif, ia tidak suka ketika seseorang seakan-akan mengetes kesabarannya.

"Me-Memberitahukan R-R-Rin m-mengena-nai p-pertemuan i-i-ini..."

"Oh... Kalau begitu seharusnya kau bi—" Miku menghentikkan ucapannya saat realita menyadarkannya sepenuhnya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"APAAA?!"

Sontak Miku langsung berteriak keras, membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat dan menjadikan mereka sebagai bahan tontonan. Namun Miku terlalu panik untuk peduli dengan sekitar.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Miku sambil memegang kedua bahu Kaito dengan wajah horror. Walaupun fakta mengatakan Miku lebih pendek dari Kaito, Miku masih dapat memegang kedua pundak Kaito dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Err... Rin waktu itu ada remidi—"

"Dan kau bilang kau _tidak_ remidi?!"

"T-Tentu saja aku remidi! Tapi entah bagaimana dari tujuh orang yang ikut remidi, akulah yang pertama selesai! Aku ingin mengatakannya pada Rin, tapi yang sudah selesai tidak diperbolehkan untuk berada di kelas," Kaito pun memulai kisahnya.

"Karena itulah aku menunggu di bawah. Namun tanpa sadar aku tertidur di sekolah dan saat aku... em, terbangun, semua orang... sudah... sudah tidak disana," lanjutnya dengan ragu-ragu.

Miku tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menyadari seluruh arti dari penjelasan Kaito. Len sendiri hanya terdiam dengan wajah binggung, sedangkan Miku melepaskan Kaito sambil _speechless_.

"Kau tahu? Terkadang aku berpikir apakah ada orang di dunia ini yang lebih bodoh daripada dirimu."

.

.

.

Fakta mengenai Kaito yang lupa untuk memberitahu Rin membuat Len dan Miku kesulitan. Maksudnya—sekarang sudah jam sepuluh lebih tiga puluh menit, dan mereka bahkan belum sampai di rumah Rin!

Ah, Miku memutuskan untuk menjemput Rin di rumahnya karena pengakuan Kaito yang terlambat. Yang mengetahui letak rumah Rin hanya Miku dan Kaito. Namun karena Miku tidak memiliki rasa percaya yang kuat terhadap Kaito, ia pun memimpin jalan menuju rumah Rin.

Ia berjalan memimpin di depan Len dan Kaito dengan langkah cepat. Ia ingin cepat sampai di kediaman Rin. Bagaimanapun juga, Rin adalah salah satu sahabat baiknya dan sahabat yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Ah! Akhirnya sampai juga!" jerit Miku ceria. Dihadapan mereka bertiga, kini terdapat sebuah rumah bertingkat dua berdidinding oranye. Halaman rumahnya terdapat berbagai macam bunga seperti Lily dan Melati.

Miku dengan cepat masuk dan mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dengan keras.

_Tok tok tok!_

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang membuka pintu—Rin. Miku yang melihatnya langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan erat—hampir membuatnya kehabisan nafas.

"_Konnichiwa_, Rin-chan~!"

"S-Sesakk... M-Miku!" ucap Rin dengan wajah pucat pasi. Miku kelihatan terkejut lalu mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Ehehe, _gomene_ Rin, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Rin menghela nafas.

"_Um_. _Daijoubu_. _Tokorode_... sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Rin keheranan.

"Kami datang menjemputmu!" ucap Miku ceria. Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kami?" batinnya lalu mencari kehadiran insan lain selain Miku. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke belakang Miku dan menemukan dua orang lelaki di belakangnya. Rin mengenali Kaito, namun ia tak mengenali Len.

"Eh? Siapa dia?" tanya Rin terang-terangan sambil menunjuk Len. Len yang ditunjuk hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Dia Kagamine Len, Rin," jawab Kaito. "Dia teman sekelasku."

"Oh," jawab Rin pendek sambil tersenyum manis. "_Souka_."

"Ohya, Rin. Kami akan ke suatu tempat hari ini. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Miku. Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Rin.

"Entahlah. Mungkin hanya pergi berkeliling sembari membicarakan... sesuatu," ucap Miku ragu-ragu.

Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sesuatu?"

"Y-Yah... pokoknya kau mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Miku—mengalihkan topik. Rin tampak berpikir keras sejenak.

"Oke! Aku ikut dengan kalian!" jeritnya ceria. Miku pun terlihat sangat gembira, lalu ia pun menarik tangan Rin dan beranjak membawanya pergi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eh?" Miku pun kebinggungan karena tak mendapatkan jawaban. Ia berbalik untuk melihat reaksi mereka bertiga dan menemukan Kaito dan Len yang sedang _facepalm_ dan Rin yang _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"_Ettou_, Miku... Setidaknya biarkan aku berganti baju dulu," ucap Rin sambil menunjuk dirinya yang masih dalam piyama. Wajah Miku pun memerah malu menyadari kesalahan yang diperbuatnya. Ia pun melepaskan genggamannya.

"_Gomenasai_ Rin!" Rin hanya mengangguk lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi... kau bilang aku ikut permainan _winter project_ ini?" tanya Rin kebinggungan. Miku dan Kaito mengangguk—sedangkan Len hanya terdiam di sebelah Kaito.

Kini mereka berempat berada di sebuah kafe yang dekat dengan rumah Rin. Posisi duduknya adalah: Len berada di depan Rin. Rin berada di sebelah kanan Miku. Kaito berada di hadapan Miku dan di sebelah kanan Len.

"Bagaimana, Rin? Kau ikut kan? Ayolah! Pasti akan menyenangkan!" jerit Miku. Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Souka_. Kalau begitu aku ikut!" ucap Rin ceria. Miku dan Kaito langsung bertos ria sedangkan Len mendesah.

"Ohya, dan sebelum itu aku perlu memastikan sesuatu. Aku cukup mengerti bagaimana _step-step _permainan ini... tapi siapa pasanganku?" tanya Rin sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kaito tersenyum lalu menunjuk Len di sebelahnya.

"Oh," jawab Rin pendek. "_Souka_!"

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya untuk dua puluh tujuh hari ke depan ya, Kagamine-kun!" ucap Rin ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya. Len mengedipkan kedua matanya ke arah Rin berulang kali sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rin.

Wajahnya memanas entah mengapa—terbukti dari rona merah yang tampak muncul di kedua pipinya.

"M-Mohon bantuannya juga," jawab Len pelan. Miku dan Kaito pun berpandang-pandangan melihat kelakuan Len—kebinggungan. Namun kemudian memutuskan untuk menghapus kecurigaan mereka.

"Jadi kita mulai introduksinya," ucap Miku lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Namaku Hatsune Miku. Umurku 15 tahun. Aku bersekolah di VHS (Vocaloid High School) kelas 10-A. Makanan favoritku negi dan pasanganku untuk permainan ini adalah Kaito," ucap Miku ceria kemudian menunjuk Kaito. "Sekarang giliranmu!"

Kaito memutar kedua bola matanya, "Apa aku perlu mengenalkan diri? Toh semua disini sudah mengenalku." Miku yang mendengar ucapan Kaito langsung menghadiahinya tatapan tajam. Kaito pun meneguk ludahnya.

"Um... baiklah. Namaku Shion Kaito. Umurku 15. Sekolahku di VHS (Vocaloid High School) kelas 10-A. Makanan favoritku es krim dan pasanganku untuk permainan ini adalah Miku." Miku tersenyum gembira lalu menunjuk Len yang berada di sebelah Kaito.

"Sekarang giliranmu!" serunya. Len menghela nafas malas. Hah... jika bisa ia tidak ingin mengikuti semua kegiatan ini. Tapi... apakah ia terlihat memiliki pilihan lain lain?

"Kagamine Len. 14 tahun. VHS (Vocaloid High School) kelas 10-A. Makanan favorit pisang dan pasanganku untuk permainan ini itu.. dia," ucap Len lalu menunjuk Rin dengan jari telunjuknya di akhir kalimat.

"Sekarang Rin!" jerit Miku. Rin tersenyum lalu memulai introduksinya.

"Kamine Rin. 14 tahun. VHS (Vocaloid High School) kelas 10-C. Makanan favorit jeruuukk! Dan pasanganku untuk permainan ini adalah Kagamine-kun," tuturnya ceria. Ketiga orang lainnya pun mengangguk.

Lalu Miku berdiri dan menepuk tangannya sekali. "Baiklah, sekarang kita akan ganti membahas mengenai apa yang akan kita lakukan selama dua puluh tujuh hari ini."

"Hari ini kita akan mengerjakan seluruh tugas sekolah," ucap Miku diiringi oleh 'EEHHH?!' dari kalangan berotak dangkal (Rin dan Kaito).

"Dengan begitu, sisa hari dapat dilewati tanpa gangguan pelajaran." Len yang sudah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Untuk besok, akan kalian lihat sendiri kegiatannya." Miku mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Dan kalian tak perlu membawa apapun, panitia yang menyiapkan semuanya."

"Jadi sekarang kita makan dulu?" tanya Rin ketika melihat angka yang tertera di jam dinding (11:20).

Miku mengangguk lalu kembali duduk.

"Sehabis ini kita akan belajar di rumah Rin. Rumah Rin kan yang paling dekat dengan kafe ini," ucap Miku. Rin melotot mendengarnnya.

"_D-Demo_! Rumahku berantakan! Selain itu, rumah Kaito kan juga dekat dengan tempat ini!" Kaito dan Len segera menatap ke arah Miku yang kini sedang tersenyum—meminta penjelasan.

"Justru karena itu aku memilih rumahmu, Rin. Rumahmu kan selalu berantakan, walaupun jauh lebih berantakan Kaito sih," Miku menatap tajam Kaito yang kini memasang tampang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ha?" Len tampak tak mengerti sama sekali. Begitu juga Rin.

"Bukannya kita justru memilih tempat yang rapi, Miku?" tanya Rin polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Miku tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Rin.

"Justru kita memilih tempat yang berantakan supaya kita dapat membereskan tempat tersebut!" jerit Miku ceria. Rin menepuk kedua tangannya—paham dengan maksud sahabat baiknya.

"_Souka_!" ucapnya ceria. "Tapi kalau begitu, bukankah lebih baik kita membereskan rumah Kaito?"

Miku menghela nafas. "Rumah Kaito terlalu berantakan, Rin. Sehari takkan cukup untuk membereskannya."

"_S-Souka_," tutur Rin. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik sekarang kita pesan makanannya!"

Lalu Rin pun membalikkan duduknya dan berteriak dengan suaranya yang terkesan kekanakan sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Rion-chan!"

Ketiga temannya _sweatdrop_ sedangkan gadis bernama Tone Rion berpakaian _maid_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tersebut langsung terlonjak kaget.

Ia sedang berbicara dengan kedua temannya ketika Rin memanggilnya. Kedua teman Rion melihat Rion dengan kedua mata terbelalak, sedangkan wajah Rion memerah malu.

Rion dengan cepat mengambil buku menu dan berlari ke meja berisi empat orang tersebut. Hingga saat ia sampai, ia menatap Rin tajam.

"Rin!" dari suaranya, sudah terdengar sangat berbahaya. Rin pun menoleh ke arah Rion dengan tatapan binggungnya.

"_Nani_, Rion-chan?"

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Kau membuatku mau!" jerit Rion pelan—agar tidak terdengar pelanggan di meja lain—dengan wajah memerah sambil mencubit kedua pipi Rin.

"Huweee! _Gomene_, Rwion-chan!"

"Hmph," Rion tampak masih kesal. Ia meletakkan buku menu di meja berisi empat orang tersebut dengan setengah-setengah. Miku langsung menarik buku menu tersebut dan menelusuri daftar makanan dengan antusias.

"Ini menunya, kalian pilih yang mana?" tanya Rion masih dengan wajah kesal kepada keempat orang tersebut.

"Spaghetti Carbonara dan jus negi!" jerit Miku ceria.

"Waaii! Aku juga Spaghetti Carbonara dan jus jeruk!" seru Rin.

"Aku Chicken Steak dan blueberry milk shake," ucap Kaito dengan santainya.

"A-Aku Beef Steak dan jus pisang saja," ujar Len dengan tampang datar.

Rion mencatat pesanan keempat pelanggannya dalam catatan. "Kuulangi pesanannya ya. Dua Spaghetti Carbonara, satu Chicken Steak, dan satu Beef Steak. Lalu minumannya satu jus negi, satu jus jeruk, satu blueberry milk shake, dan satu jus pisang."

Keempat pelanggan tersebut mengangguk mantap. Rion pun pergi meninggalkan meja tersebut—beranjak memberikan catatan pada sang koki.

.

.

.

"Jadi... sudah kubilang rumahku berantakan, kan?" tanya Rin ragu-ragu ketika melihat reaksi ketiga insan lainnya saat memasuki rumah.

Yah, rumah Rin memang tergolong rumah yang kecil. Hanya ada dua kamar mandi, dua kamar tidur, satu gudang, satu ruang tamu, dan satu dapur.

Miku yang sudah sering pergi ke rumah Rin mengetahui situasi rumah Rin. Sedangkan Kaito dan Len hanya dapat melongo ketika masuk ke dalam kamar Rin yang seperti kapal pecah.

Boneka beraneka ragam berserakan di atas lantai kayu, kertas-kertas gambaran tampak berceceran di permukaan meja, tak lupa juga kotoran penghapus yang bertebaran di lantai sekitar meja.

"Ehehe... kalau kalian ingin membersihkan rumah ini, kurasa kita harus mulai dari menata benda-benda," ucap Rin ragu. Miku mengangguk. Len dan Kaito tampak melepaskan syal yang melilit leher mereka dan meletakannya di sudut ranjang.

Miku dan Rin? Mereka sudah meletakannya disana sejak pertama.

"Rin, bisa kau ambilkan pel dan sapu?" tanya Miku. Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian mengangguk.

"Ok," jawabnya pelan lalu beranjak pergi keluar kamar untuk mengambil peralatan yang kelak digunakan untuk membersihkan kamarnya.

Sementara Rin keluar kamar, Miku pun menyuruh Kaito dan Len untuk mengambil dan menata benda-benda yang berceceran di lantai dan meja belajarnya.

"Heee?!" jerit Kaito dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Aku mau mengepel saja!"

"Kalau kau mau ngepel, kau masih dapat melakukannya nanti. Sekarang bantu aku merapikan boneka-boneka ini!" jerit Miku. Kaito menghela nafas.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak usah banyak tapi-tapian!" Miku menjerit kesal. "Mau bantu atau tidak, sih?!"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku mau mengepel lantai saja!" Kaito bersikeras. Len hanya menghela nafas. Ia tahu jika teman baiknya ini sudah bersikeras, akan sulit meyakinkannya.

"Kenapa sih kau begitu keras kepala?! Ayo bantu aku, _baka aisu_!" jerit Miku kesal—ia sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Hei! _Aisu_ itu tidak _baka_! Selain itu aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak mau!"

"Tidak _baka_ darimana? Memangnya _aisu_ punya otak?"

"Negi juga tidak punya otak!"

"Tch! Jangan bawa-bawa nama negi suciku kau hantu sialan!"

"Kau sendiri! Alien hijau! Kayak hulk!"

"Kamu juga! Ngaca sana! Biru-biru! Mirip smurf!"

"Monster hulk!"

"Smurf gila!"

"Hulk lumutan!"

"Smurf penyakitan!"

Len yang merasa tidak enak dengan situasi di antara Kaito dan Miku, memutuskan untuk pergi keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu—membiarkan Miku dan Kaito berdebat sepuasnya.

"Eh, Kagamine-kun?"

Len menoleh begitu suara seorang gadis masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Ia pun mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika melihat Rin menatapnya binggung.

Di kedua tangan gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ tersebut, kini terdapat berbagai peralatan kebersihan. Entah bagaimana cara gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut membawa semuanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin. Len hanya menghela nafas lalu menunjuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ada apa di dalam kamar?" tanya Rin lagi—kebinggungan. Len mendesah lalu menjawab.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya—tampak kebinggungan. Ia pun meletakkan seluruh peralatan kebersihan yang dibawanya lalu membuka pintu dan menemukan Kaito dan Miku—masih berdebat dengan beberapa kata-kata yang perlu disensor.

"Kura-kura godzilla!"

"Heh! Cantik-cantik begini dibilang godzilla! Matamu dimana?!"

"Matamu bermasalah ya? Jelas-jelas mataku disini!"

"Ya, mataku melihat terlalu jauh sehingga aku tahu bahwa besok matamu tidak lagi berada disana."

"Kurang ajar! Otak udang!"

"Udang kan tidak punya otak! Yang betul itu otak ikan!"

"Itu otak-otak! Otakmu dimana sih?!"

"Di kepala! Dasar ngak punya otak!"

Dan percakapan tidak jelas tersebut terulangi kembali. Rin hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang tak dapat dideskripsikan. Ada rasa marah, kesal, sekaligus binggung disana.

"Kaito. Miku," Rin memulai ucapannya dengan nada dingin. "Aku berencana untuk menyuguhi kalian es krim nanti malam. Tapi jika kalian tidak berhenti, kurasa aku perlu membatalkannya."

Kaito langsung membatu, sedangkan Miku tertawa sinis melihat reaksi Kaito.

"Makanya jangan malas-malas!" serunya sambil tertawa.

"Ohya, dan kebetulan salah satu es krimku itu rasa negi."

_Deg!_

Kalimat satu ini sukses membuat Miku diam di tempat dengan wajah pucat pasi. Rin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah kesal.

Kaito dan Miku berpandang-pandangan sejenak dengan tajam, sebelum menghela nafas mereka bersamaan.

"Kuampuni kau kali ini," ucap Miku sinis. Kaito membuang muka dari Miku namun tak membalas ucapan Miku. Rin yang melihat hal itu langsung menghela nafas lega, kemudian tersenyum ceria.

"Kalau begitu mari kita kembali membersihkan kamarku~!"

Miku, Kaito, dan Len yang melihat kelakuan Rin berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat pun meneguk ludah dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"_Kowaii..._!"

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, semua benda yang berserakan—baik itu di lantai maupun di meja—telah disingkirkan. Len yang kerjanya paling sedikit pun diperintah untuk menyapu lantai kamar Rin.

Sedangkan Kaitolah yang mengepel lantai—berhubung Kaito ingin melakukannya sejak pertama.

"Len! Cepatlah menyapu! Aku ingin cepat mengepel lantainya!" jerit Kaito. Len hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan tidak menaikkan kecepatan menyapunya—membuat Kaito merasa kesal.

Hingga Kaito ingat bahwa ia belum mengambil air untuk pelnya—kan Rin hanya membawa ember kosong. Maka, ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi mengisi ember kosong tersebut—selagi Len menyapu.

Oh, sebelumnya Kaito memang pernah ke rumah Rin. Yang pertama hanya untuk mengantarkan makanan yang dititipkan ibunya untuk Rin—mengetahui Rin tinggal sendiri. Sedangkan yang kedua, ia datang untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Rin.

Tentu saja, tugas tersebut adalah buah dari hasil ulangan mereka—yang begitu mengenaskan.

Kaito memutar kran air dan menunggu selama beberapa menit. Setelah melihat airnya hampir penuh, Kaito menutup kran dan mengangkat ember tersebut.

"Tidak seberat perkiraanku," gumamnya. Kaito pun membawa ember tersebut di depan dadanya dengan dikunci kedua tangannya. Lalu mulai berjalan menuju kamar Rin seperti biasa—seolah-olah tak ada benda yang ia bawa.

"Ah, Len!" jeritnya ketika melihat Len sudah keluar dari ruangan. Len menoleh ke arah Kaito dengan wajah binggung. Sapu yang ia genggam diletakkannya di samping tembok dalam keadaan miring.

Kaito yan tidak melihat sapu tersebut terus berjalan mendekati Len dan secara tidak segaja tersandung sapu menyebabkan—

_BRUSSH!_

—air dari ember Kaito pun tumpah dan seluruhnya mengenai tubuh kecil Len, membuat pakaiannya basah kuyup. Kaito hanya bisa mematung melihat Len yang kini basah karena kecerobohannya.

Tersiratlah rasa kesal yang begitu besar dalam diri Len terhadap pemuda berambut biru laut tersebut.

"Kaito—" sebelum Len mulai menceramahi Kaito, Kaito sudah menyerbu terlebih dahulu.

"Uwaa! _Gomenasai_, Len! Sekarang kau harus cepat berganti pakaian! Nanti kau sakit lho! Apalagi sekarang sedang musim dingin," tutur Kaito dengan wajah cemas.

"Tapi aku kan tidak bawa pakaian—"

"_Daijoubu_, Kagamine-kun! Kau bisa pakai pakaianku kok. Aku punya sebuah sweater yang kebesaran dan kau dapat mengenakan celana kakakku," ucap Rin—yang muncul tiba-tiba—dengan cepat sambil tersenyum manis. Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi itu kan—"

"Sudahlah, percayakan saja padaku. Aku kan yang menawarkannya padamu, dan modelnya juga bisa digunakan untuk anak lelaki kok," ucap Rin lalu menyeret Len—tanpa persetujuan dari sang pemuda. Len akhirnya mendesah sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Ku-Kurasa tak apa... kalau kau memaksa..."

.

.

.

"Jadi, cukup kan?" tanya Rin ketika melihat Len telah mengenakan sweater tebalnya yang kebesaran dan celana kakak lelakinya—Kamine Rinto. Len mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar. Kita lihat apakah Miku dan Kaito memang bekerja. Kan gawat jika mereka bertengkar lagi," ucap Rin sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Len mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo!" Rin pun segera berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah cepat dan ekspresi gembiranya. Len terdiam di posisinya sejenak—dengan wajah memerah—sebelum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan mengikuti Rin.

Ah, Rin tadi sempat masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil pakaian yang akan ia pinjamkan pada Len. Setelah itu ia mengajak Len ke kamar lain yang kosong dan menyuruhnya untuk berganti disana.

Sekarang mereka telah sampai di kamar Rin. Mereka pun menemukan Miku dan Kaito yang telah selesai mengepel lantai. Bahkan kini pelnya sudah kering dan keduanya sibuk berkutat di depan dua kertas putih—yang mereka ambil dari dalam loker meja Rin.

Rin menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat keduanya tampak begitu serius mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Rin kebinggungan lalu duduk bersila di sebelah Miku dan Kaito. Miku dan Kaito mengadahkan wajah mereka—menatap Rin. Len ikut mendekat ke arah mereka dan duduk di sebelah Rin.

"Kau ingat kan apa yang kukatakan tentang pekerjaan rumah?" tanya Miku. Rin mengangguk.

"Oh... jadi kelas kalian pekerjaan rumahnya membuat gambar pohon natal ya?" tanya Rin—tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Miku, Kaito, dan Len berpandang-pandangan sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Rin mendesah—membuat ketiga insan lainnya bertanya-tanya.

"Memangnya apa pekerjaan rumah kelas 10-C?" tanya Kaito.

"Membuat esai mengenai natal," ucap Rin pelan.

"Hee?! Itu justru lebih baik daripada menggambar seperti ini!" jerit Miku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Menurutku menggambar seperti kalian jauh lebih baik daripada menulis esai."

"Ya, esaimu sangat buruk Rin. Seperti waktu itu, hanya kau yang mendapatkan nilai dua puluh karena menulis tiga paragraf berinti sama." Rin menatap tajam Kaito.

"Kau sendiri? Menulis esai yang benar-benar lain dengan temanya. Dari hewan reptil bisa menjadi hantu itu darimana?" sindir Rin. "Ohya, dan aku ingat kau mendapatkan nilai sepuluh waktu itu."

Kaito menatap tajam Rin karena membongkar aibnya. Rin kembali menatap tajam Kaito—membuat percikan listrik tampak di antara keduanya. Miku _sweatdrop_ dan Len hanya diam di posisinya tanpa menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Hah... berarti proyek kelas kita seharusnya ditukar, Rin," tutur Miku—berusaha mengalihkan Rin dari Kaito.

Apa yang dikatakan Miku memang benar, Rin sangat berbakat di bidang menggambar dan menyanyi—mungkin karena itulah Tuhan memberikannya kekurangan di bidang pelajaran. Dan gambaran yang menurutnya jelek, selalu tampak sempurna di mata orang lain.

"Iya...," jawab Rin lesu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau bertukar saja? Dua orang mengerjakan esai, sedangkan dua orang mengerjakan tiga gambaran," usul Len dengan nada datarnya.

"Eh? Tapi bukankah itu tidak adil?" Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Esaimu harus berapa kata, Rin?"

"Em... seribu, kurasa. Meito-sensei bilang waktu liburan harus dimanfaatkan semaksimal mungkin, sehingga ia menyuruh minimal seribu kata," ucap Rin ragu-ragu. Miku dan Kaito mendelik. Len hanya menghela nafas.

"Jadi bagaimana ini?" tanya Rin lagi—berusaha mencari solusi yang lain. Miku tampak berpikir keras.

"Rin. Bagaimana kalau kau kerjakan tiga gambaran pohon natal itu bersama dengan Kagamine Len?" tawar Miku. Kedua mata Rin langsung berbinar.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" jerit Rin gembira. "Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya kalian berdua mengerjakan esaiku ya! Dan tolong pastikan Kaito betul ya, Miku!"

Miku mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tentu saja! Takkan kubiarkan otak _baka_-nya mencemari esaimu, Rin."

Kemudian Miku pun menyeret Kaito untuk mengerjakan esai berdua di ujung kamar—sehingga tidak akan menganggu aktifitas Rin dan Len.

Rin kembali tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah kertas lagi dari dalam loker dan alat tulis yang tertampang di permukaan meja. Kemudian duduk kembali dan mulai menggambar menggunakan spidol hitam.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, sebuah pohon natal telah jadi. Dan gambaran itu sangat indah—Len bahkan terpukau melihatnya, walaupun wajahnya tetap saja datar.

"Kagamine-kun? Bisa tolong warnai gambaran ini?" tanya Rin halus sambil menyerahkan sekotak pensil warna beserta sebuah lembaran kertas yang telah terdapat gambaran pohon natal.

Len mengangguk lalu menerima semua pensil warna tersebut. Ia meletakkannya di sebelahnya lalu mengambil beberapa pensil warna bersuku sama—hijau—dan menggesekannya di permukaan kertas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Rin dengan nada ceria ketika melihat Len mulai mewarnai gambaran pohon natal tersebut. Len hanya diam dengan wajah terpusat pada gambaran—tidak menjawab sama sekali. Rin yang melihatnya _sweatdrop_ lalu melanjutkan gambaran ketiga—yang selesai beberapa menit kemudian.

.

.

.

"Rin,terima kasih banyak atas hari ini! _Mata ashita_!" ucap Kaito sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia dan dua orang lainnya baru pulang setelah menyelesaikan esai, gambaran pohon natal, dan makan es krim.

"_Mata ashita_, Rin!" jerit Miku ceria.

"_Mata ashita_," gumam Len pelan—namun sepertinya gumamam tersebut tak tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Rin.

"_Mata ashita_ Miku, Kaito, Kagamine-kun!" ujar Rin riang. "Terima kasih banyak ya sudah membantu mengerjakan esaiku tadi. Dan terima kasih Kagamine-kun karena telah membantuku mengerjakan tugas Miku dan Kaito!"

"I-Itu bukan apa-apa k-kok... La-Lagipula itu kan bukan berarti aku mau membantumu atau apa," jawab Len pelan sambil menatap jalanan yang tertutup salju. Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Kaito berusaha menutupi tawanya.

Rin hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Len—yang sontak dihadiahi pelototan oleh Kaito dan Miku.

"Ooh, begitu! Aku mengerti sekarang," jawabnya terang-terangan sambil tersenyum manis. Len menatap Rin dengan pandangan terkejut namun kemudian mengangguk.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti," tuturnya pelan. Rin kembali mengangguk. Kaito dan Miku langsung _facepalm_ melihat kelakuan Rin yang terlalu polos.

"Yah... pokoknya sudah dulu ya Rin." Rin mengangguk sembari melihat Kaito dan Len yang kini berjalan semakin menjauh dan Miku yang berjalan menjauh menuju arah yang berlawanan dari Kaito dan Len.

Rin pun memastikan hingga Kaito, Len, dan Miku menghilang dari pandangan terlebih dahulu—sebelum menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya. Ia kemudian masuk ke ruang tamu dan merenggakan otot-ototnya.

Setelah itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jam di ruang tamu yang terus berdetik sejak awal hari.

18:10

Kedua matanya terbelalak dan ia segera berlari menuju kamar—mengambil pakaian—lalu pergi mengambil handuk sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Huweee... lain kali Miku benar-benar harus mengatur jadwal mandi. Sekarang sudah jam enam malam!" gumam Rin panik.

.

.

.

Tampak dua pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang jauh berbeda berjalan seiringan. Pemuda pertama berambut _honeyblonde_—Len. Sedangkan pemuda kedua berambut biru laut—Kaito.

Namun apa daya langkah mereka tak dapat terdengar akibat suara yang tertimbun dalam salju yang menyelimuti seluruh jalan beraspal. Butiran-butiran salju juga masih turun dari langit yang gelap—kelak menimbun di atas aspal.

Len menghentikkan langkahnya dan menatap tanah berlapis salju yang diinjaknya. Kaito yang melihat Len berhenti pun juga ikut berhenti dan berbalik ke belakang—menatap Len dengan wajah binggung.

"Kaito..." Len memulai ucapannya.

"Ada apa, Len?"

"E-Em... bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Aku... em..."

"Hm?"

"A-Aku..." Kaito yang mendengar Len tergagap dan berusaha membenamkan wajahnya dalam syal yang melilit di lehernya (menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya) hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya—sebelum sebuah konklusi mendarat di pikirannya.

"Len," ucap Kaito dengan serius. Len menatap Kaito heran.

"Apa?" tanyanya balik dengan nada binggung dan sedikit kasar.

"Kau tidak sedang menembakku kan?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MENEMBAKMU?! _BAKA_!"

"HEE?! KALAU TSUNDERE MENGELAK, BUKANNYA IA JUSTRU BERARTI INGIN MELAKUKANNYA?! TIIDAAAKKK!"

"BODOHHH! TENTU SAJA TIDAK! DAN SIAPA JUGA YANG TSUNDERE?!"

"HUWAAA! LEN ITU TERNYATA HOMO!"

"AKU TIDAK HOMO! DAN LAGI AKU HANYA INGIN MENGATAKAN KALAU AKU BELUM BERTERIMA KASIH PADA KAMINE-SAN UNTUK PAKAIAN INI!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kaito langsung menghentikkan aksi paniknya dan menatap Len yang kini wajahnya memerah sempurnya dan berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Y-Yah... pokoknya begitulah. B-Bukannya aku tidak mau mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi y-yah... be-begitulah." Kaito mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang kali sebelum ia kembali mengatakan hal yang sama seperti di atas.

"Dasar tsundere."

"Aku tidak tsundere!" jerit Len dengan wajah yang setara dengan tomat matang.

"Tuh kan, tsundere," jawab Kaito lagi. Len kembali menatap Kaito dengan wajah masam.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan tsundere!" serunya. Kaito hanya menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Sekali tsundere, tetap tsundere," gumamnya. Len ikut kembali melangkah menuju rumahnya—rumah Kaito dan rumahnya searah.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Len—menangkap sedikit gumaman Kaito. Kaito hanya menggidikan kedua bahunya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok," jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Len melirik tajam Kaito—yang sempat membuat pemuda tersebut bergidik ngeri.

"Benar kok, bukan apa-apa." Kaito berusaha meyakinkan Len. Len pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito—masih curiga dan raut wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa kesal. Namun kemudian Len menghela nafas.

"Yah, pokoknya begitulah. Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih," tuturnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu besok saja kan bisa?" tanya Kaito sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Besok?" tanya Len kebinggungan sebelum otaknya paham apa maksud Kaito. "Oh iya ya, permainannya kan berlangsung selama dua puluh tujuh hari..."

"Jadi? Kau akan berterima kasih padanya besok?" tanya Kaito lagi. Len mengangguk pelan—sedikit rona merah tampak di kedua pipinya.

"Kurasa begitu."

.

.

.

_**End of Day 1**_

**Day 2: Bench, Hot Chocolate, and Silence.**

.

**Hai~ Akhirnya setelah sekian lama tidak update Day 1 update juga~ Maaf karena saya baru selesai sekarang D'':**

**Maaf jika humornya garing, saya memang tak dapat membuat humor TTwTT**

**Ini balasan reviewnya~**

_**-Margaretz Chan**_

_**Iya... Lennya memang saya sukanya yang tsundere sih *-***_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou ne sudah me-review! Gomene lama...**_

_**-CityofReverence**_

_**Himedere yandere kan jadinya nambah poin plus *ketawa nista***_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Kei sudah me-review! Gomene lama...**_

_**-RizuStef**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou ne Stefan sudah me-review!**_

_**Gomene lama TwT**_

_**-Shinseina Hana**_

_**Oke, ini sudah lanjut. Maaf karena lama banget lanjutnya! *bows***_

_**Arigatou sudah me-review!**_

_**-Kurotori Rei**_

_**Iya, ini sudah lanjut... arigatou sudah me-review! Gomene lama...**_

_**-Kagamine 02 Story**_

_**Iya, beruntung donk. Ga sudi kalau sama cewe lain *disetrika***_

_**Arigatou sudah me-review! Gomene lama...**_

_**-martinachristy54**_

_**Ada pasti. Tapi pasti bukan Len. Ga sudi saya masangin Len sama Mayu :v #killed**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, gomene lama sekali... Arigatou gozaimasu sudah me-review!**_

_**-Furika Himayuki**_

_**Saingan ya... menurut Himayuki-san ada ga? #kokmalahtanyabalik**_

_**Ini sudah lanjut, maaf lama banget... Arigatou sudah me-review!**_

_**-Arisa Kaminaga**_

_**Iya, gomene... karena lanjutnya sapai dua bulan lebih TwT**_

_**Arigatou sudah me-review! Ini sudah lanjut...**_

_**-Kagamine Kenichi**_

_**Arigatou ne. Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! Gomen lama...**_

_**Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca, me-review, memfave, dan memfollow cerita ini :''3**_

**Ini sedikit kamus buat jaga-jaga bila ada yang tidak mengerti:**

_**-Konnichiwa: selamat siang/pagi, biasanya buat jam sepuluh lebih.**_

_**-Gomene/Gomenasai: Maaf.**_

_**-Daijoubu: Tak apa.**_

_**-Tokorode: Ngomong-ngomong...**_

_**-Souka: Begitu ya. **_

_**-Demo: Tapi...**_

_**-Nani: Apa.**_

_**-Baka: Bodoh.**_

_**-Aisu: Es krim.**_

_**-Kowaii: Takut/Menakutkan.**_

_**-Mata ashita: Sampai jumpa besok.**_

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne**_**!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
